


Home Sweet Home

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Complete, Home Sweet Home, Leaving Home, M/M, Oneshot, Returning Home
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pelajaran mental yang bisa kamu dapat hari ini, Pus,” Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napas, “enggak peduli seberapa tingginya harga dirimu, ujung-ujungnya kamu bakal kalah debat sama seorang Nico di Angelo.”</p>
<p>Dan enggak ada makanan seenak makanan rumah, tambah si kucing dalam hati. Di luar, ia hanya bicara satu kata:</p>
<p>“Meong.”</p>
<p>-untuk Hari Kucing Internasional, meong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer applied, meong. 
> 
> Ditulis untuk event 'Fanfiksi Kucing, Meong!'-nya Ambu di facebook. Enjoy.

“Enggak boleh.”

 

Ada desisan kesal, tetapi tidak ada balasan kata yang keluar.

 

“Mau ngambek, marah, ngamuk—terserah kamu mau ngapain. Aku tetap enggak bakal biarin kamu makan itu lagi.” _Enggak kalau berujung kamu terkapar dengan perut bermasalah._

 

Kalimat terakhir diucapkan dalam hati, karena mulut terlalu enggan untuk mengakui. Imej yang harus menempel padanya adalah ‘tegas, cuek, dan dingin’, atau setidaknya begitulah titah (sesat) sang Ayah secara tidak langsung saat ia menginjak fase remaja beberapa tahun yang lalu. Biarlah orang berkata apa, ia begini juga tidak ada ruginya bagi mereka.

 

(walau kadang hal itu menjadi senjata makan tuan—sering pula lidahnya berkonspirasi dengan hati kecil untuk terang-terangan berkata, “Itu karena aku khawatir, bodoh!” pada sosok di hadapannya ini)

 

Lawan bicaranya mulai menggeram, ekspresinya marah.

 

Dan Nico di Angelo masih tetap pada pendiriannya: “Jangan harap aku akan memberimu makanan biru lagi, _Percy_.”

 

.

 

Nun jauh di Perkemahan Demigod sana, seorang Putra Poseidon bersin tiba-tiba.

 

* * *

 

Mentari bersinar cerah di langit sana. Cahayanya merembes memasuki celah di antara dedaunan pohon rindang tempat ia tertidur sekarang. Matanya terpejam dalam damai, tetapi dahinya mulai berkerut saat perutnya mulai mengadakan unjuk rasa; meminta agar diisi sekarang. Sudah berapa lama sejak ia meninggalkan Nico? Sejam? Dua jam?

 

Menguap lebar, ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan turun—coret, terjun—ke tanah di bawah sana. Matanya menatap malas pemandangan familiar di sekitar, mulai dari pagar coklat yang mengitari sebuah rumah sederhana, padang rumput yang tidak akan bisa dilihat di kota, dan kolam ikan mini yang membuatnya bersumpah sepenuh hati ia tidak akan mendekatinya barang sejengkal lagi.

 

_Ini sudah agak jauhan dari rumah_ , batinnya malas. Ke mana lagi ia harus pergi sekarang? Rasanya hampir seluruh sudut di daerah ini sudah ia jelajahi…

 

Dalam heningnya suasana musim panas di daerah suburban, Percy mengeong pelan.

 

* * *

 

Manik biru Jason mengedip heran melihat keheningan yang tidak biasa di apartemen itu.

 

Toleh kanan, Nico sedang duduk di atas sofa dengan buku tebal di atas pangkuan. Raut wajahnya muram—seperti biasa. Namun Jason merasa ada yang janggal dari kemuraman Nico kali ini: _apa penyebabnya?_

 

Toleh kiri, sebuah keranjang tempat tidur ukuran mini berselimut putih terlihat kosong. Mangkuk merah yang biasa diisi susu sama sepinya, dan Jason pun sadar apa penyebab kemuraman sang Putra Hades hari ini.

 

“Percy pergi ke mana?”

 

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanyalah suara lembaran buku dibalik cepat, seolah lawan bicaranya enggan untuk menjawab.

 

_Ah, ya. Jelas sudah sekarang masalahnya._

 

* * *

 

Uh, dia lapar.

 

Sangat, sangat lapar.

 

Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa ia makan di sini. Ia tidak suka dengan sisa tulang ikan yang lama berdiam di tempat sampah; lidahnya tidak akan tahan dengan makanan itu. ‘Sok bangsawan’? Itulah yang biasa dikatakan kucing lain di sekitar rumahnya. Mereka tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya, sih, atau _siapa ayah dari pemiliknya_. Seandainya mereka tahu…

 

…mungkin mereka akan lari ketakutan, kabur ke tempat yang jauh, dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

 

.

 

  _Ngomong-omong, aroma dari restoran satu itu menggoda sekali._

 

Dengan langkah tanpa suara, ia berjalan mendekati pintu masuk. Berdoa dalam hati agar tidak dilihat oleh mata manapun, ia mengendap-endap dengan ekor terangkat—

 

\--hanya untuk disambut dengan ayunan sapu di sisi kiri perutnya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan teriakan marah si empunya restoran berkumis tebal. Tidak usah dijelaskan di sini seperti apa makiannya, ya.

 

Tanpa ragu lagi, Percy berlari keluar dari restoran bernuansa warna pastel itu dan meniatkan diri sepenuh hati untuk tidak kembali lagi.

 

Agak jauh dari restoran mengerikan itu berada, Percy berhenti berlari dan memilih berjalan biasa. Beban yang harus ditanggung perutnya bertambah; dari kelaparan saja menjadi kelaparan dan kesakitan. Juga trauma kecil karena insiden barusan.

 

Haruskah ia pulang ke rumah?

 

Ia mengeong panjang. Harga dirinya masih teralu tinggi untuk meminta makanan pada Nico. Ia masih ingin makan makanan berwarna menarik itu lagi; ia bosan dengan makanan biasa! Pokoknya ia ingin makanan biru!

 

\--tetapi perutnya berkata lain.

 

Suara demo berlebihan yang semula pelan bertambah keras, tanda minta diisi makanan sesegera mungkin. Masih malas untuk pulang dan mencari makanan di tong sampah terdekat, Percy memilih untuk kembali ke markas besarnya: pohon rindang tempat ia biasa tidur atau melarikan diri dari jangkauan Nico saat bertengkar.

 

* * *

 

“Jadi, Percy sudah hilang sejak tiga jam yang lalu dan kau tidak berniat untuk mencarinya sama sekali?” ucap Jason tak percaya. Nico di Angelo, si Putra Hades yang suram namun overprotektif diam-diam terhadap kucingnya ini, membiarkan si kucing belang tiga pergi sendirian tanpa makanan? Apa sebenarnya yang sudah terjadi sebelum ia datang?

 

“Uh-huh,” jawab Nico malas. Mata kelamnya masih belum teralihkan dari lembaran kuning buku bersampul hitam di pangkuannya. “Jam berapa sekarang, Jason?”

 

Tak peduli pada jam dinding yang bertengger manis di atas perapian, Jason mengangkat tangannya dan mendapati angka ‘03.45 PM’ di layar putih tersebut. “Empat kurang seperempat. Memang kenapa?”

 

Seketika, bulu roma Jason meremang. B-bukan karena ia berasal dari New Rome, ya, tetapi bulu roma yang itu. Iya, yang itu—oh, sudahlah. Kembali ke cerita.

 

Penyebabnya?

 

“…Nico, aku tidak tahu apa maksud seringaianmu itu, tapi firasatku mengatakan itu hal yang buruk…”

 

“…masa’?” sahut Nico santai. Terlalu santai, untuk ukuran pemilik yang penyayang diam-diam pada sesuatu. Belum lagi seringaian lebar yang amat jarang muncul ke permukaan itu…

 

_Ayah, ingatkan aku segera bagaimana watak para keturunan Hades—kumohon._

 

* * *

 

Percy Jackson baru akan pergi ke rumah pacarnya ketika ia melewati pohon rindang tempat seekor kucing belang tiga tertidur tidak nyaman. Ekornya sedikit-sedikit bergerak, telinganya awas. Mata hijau Percy menatap heran; seperti ada yang familiar dengan kucing satu ini, tetapi ia tidak ingat apa. Bulunya yang nyaris seperti _zebra cross_ ‘kah? Atau caranya tidur? Atau, atau—

 

“Meong.”

 

Mata hijau berkedip kaget.

 

Yap. Ia pernah melihat kucing ini di suatu tempat. _Tapi di mana?_ adalah pertanyaannya sekarang. Dalam hati, ia merutuki memorinya yang buruk kalau selain tentang pertarungan dengan makhluk-makhluk luar biasa anehnya.

 

_Perkemahan Demigod?_ Percy geleng-geleng kepala. _Tidak tampak seperti monster bagiku. Tidak ada kabut terdeteksi pula…_ Helaan napas panjang terhembus. _New Rome?_ Sang Putra Poseidon diam sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah ada kucing yang hidup di sana. _Sepanjang yang kulihat sih, enggak._

 

Lalu di mana ia pernah melihat kucing ini?

 

Putus asa tidak bisa mengingat, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas.

 

“Pus, turun yuk! Kuantar pulang ke rumah!” teriaknya tanpa malu-malu, mengagetkan para pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat—juga si kucing belang tiga yang kini terbangun di atas salah satu dahan pohon. Berusaha keras agar tidak tampak seperti penculik kucing, Percy melanjutkan usahanya dengan mengulurkan tangan ke atas; bersiap untuk menangkap si kucing yang ambil ancang-ancang untuk lompat.

 

Yah, setidaknya, kucing ini tidak mendarat dengan kaki duluan di wajahnya.

 

_Sekarang, harus dibawa kemana kucing ini?_

 

* * *

 

Jalanan menuju apartemen Nico lumayan ramai hari ini. Agak susah berjalan dengan kucing di gendongan, tetapi Percy berhasil sampai dengan selamat tanpa harus menjatuhkan si kucing kelaparan sekalipun di tengah jalan. Satu tangan memeluk si kucing malang, satu lagi memencet bel. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pintu pun terbuka.

 

Ia langsung disambut oleh wajah Jason yang girang.

 

“Oho, tebakanmu benar, Nico! Dua-duanya memang datang bersamaan! Kau baru belajar meramal pada Apollo atau bagaimana?”

 

Jawaban berupa lemparan buku tebal dari si empunya apartemen yang kesal. Percy tersenyum geli melihat tingkah mereka berdua, namun raut wajahnya berubah kaget saat Nico mengambil kucing tersebut dari pelukannya dan mengelus-elus tengkuk si kucing dengan lembut.

 

“Eh, ini kucingmu?”

 

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Jason dan Nico kompak melempar tatapan tidak percaya padanya.

 

“Kau yang membawanya kemari _dua hari yang lalu_ agar Nico bisa merawatnya dan sudah lupa sekarang? Berapa megabyte memori otakmu yang tersisa, Percy Jackson?”

 

Sekarang, terjawab sudah misteri mengapa si kucing belang tiga terlihat familiar di matanya.

 

**.**

 

“Jadi, kucing itu kabur karena ngambek tidak diberi makanan biru dan berakhir terkapar karena kelaparan di atas pohon?”

 

Nico tidak menjawab, tetapi Percy tahu si Demigod asal Italia itu mengatakan ‘ya’ dalam diam.

 

Kucing belang tiga yang dua kali ia selamatkan itu sedang memakan makan siangnya sekarang, melahapnya dengan senang (meski mata Percy berkata bahwa kucing itu agak enggan memakannya). Berdecak pelan, Percy jongkok di dekat si kucing sambil mengelus lembut tengkuknya.

 

“Pelajaran mental yang bisa kamu dapat hari ini, Pus,” Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napas, “enggak peduli seberapa tingginya harga dirimu, ujung-ujungnya kamu bakal kalah debat sama seorang Nico di Angelo.”

 

_Dan enggak ada makanan seenak makanan rumah,_ tambah si kucing dalam hati. Di luar, ia hanya bicara satu kata:

 

“Meong.”

 

Di sudut ruangan, Nico tertawa pelan.

 

* * *

**_End._ **

****

* * *

****

**_Omake!_ **

****

* * *

****

“Ngomong-omong, Neeks.”

 

“Apa?”

 

“Si Pus kamu kasih nama apa?”

 

Nico bungkam. Si kucing belang tiga lanjut makan. Jason memilih diam, tahu jawaban tetapi enggan bantu beri jawaban. Tanda tanya di kepala Percy pun makin membesar.

 

“Hei, Neeks. Beri tahu aku siapa namanya.”

 

Kali ini, si kucing mengeong.

 

Percy mendesah. “Makasih udah bantu jawab, Pus, tapi aku enggak ngerti bahasamu.”

 

“Meong.”

 

“Duh, udah dibilangin aku enggak ngerti—“

 

“Percy.”

 

“Ya/Ngeong?”

 

\--ijinkanlah jangkrik musim panas berderik merdu guna mengisi kesunyian di apartemen bernuansa kelam itu. Biarkanlah Percy Jackson menatap si kucing dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, sementara si kucing dan si empunya apartemen melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda sejenak. Jason menghitung mundur dalam hati, mengira-ngira kapan sepupunya akan ‘meledak’ dan mulai histeris sendiri.

 

_Tiga, dua, sa—_

“EEEEH?!”

 

\-- _tu. Enggak sampai nol ternyata._

 

Sementara Percy histeris sendiri dan mengangkat Percy si kucing hingga bertatapan mata dengannya, Jason memilih bungkam dan tidak menyadarkan sepupunya bagaimana wajah Nico sekarang. Bersumpah dalam hati ia tidak akan melupakan hari ini, Jason lanjut menonton televisi dan memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan tawa Nico di Angelo yang langka.

 

_Home sweet home indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
